1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories, and more particularly to a device which can be worn on the user during play and which can be used to carry, clean, and dry golf balls as well as to clean and dry golf club heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
For most golfers, clean and dry golf clubs and golf balls are imperative for optimum play. Unfortunately, in the course of playing a round of golf, the typical golfer will soil his or her golf club heads and golf balls quite frequently. To combat this nuisance, most golfers carry a golf towel secured to their golf bag or placed in their golf cart. When the head of a golf club becomes dirtied or wet, the golfer can bring the club over to the towel and wipe the club head clean. Golf balls may be cleaned and dried in the same manner or by using one of the available golf ball cleaners which are usually found sporadically placed along the typical golf course.
The drawbacks to this mode of cleaning and drying balls and club heads are numerous. For instance, golf ball cleaners are not always readily available and it is often inconvenient to either hand carry a standard golf towel or retreat to a golf bag or cart to clean a club or ball. Further, while securing a towel to the golfer's clothing may lessen this inconvenience, the golfer's clothing will eventually become wet or dirty through contact with the progressively soiled towel. Additionally, since most golfers carry one or more golf balls in their pockets during play, if a golf ball is not cleaned before being placed in the pocket, the golfer's pocket will become dirty.
There is therefore a need for a device which allows a golfer to conveniently maintain clean and dry golf balls and golf club heads throughout a round of golf at any place on the golf course regardless of course or weather conditions and which will further help prevent any cleaned off matter from contacting the golfer or the golfer's clothing.
Previous devices related to golf club and/or golf ball cleaners are described, for example, in Great Britain Patent Nos. 201,266 to Randell and 258,417 to Wilkins as well as in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,938,570 to Stewart; 4,516,616 to Fesler; 5,075,918 to Zeltner et al.; 5,131,112 to Cervini; 5,146,968 to Meek; 5,372,414 to Lamonakis et al.; and 5,394,914 to Meek.
None of the devices shown in the above patents discloses a device for cleaning and drying golf club heads and golf balls according to the present invention wherein the device can be worn by the golfer and used in such a manner that the golfer and the golfer's clothing are not soiled by any cleaned off matter.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide a device which allows a golfer to conveniently maintain clean and dry golf balls and golf club heads throughout a round of golf at any place on the golf course regardless of course or weather conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning and drying golf club heads and golf balls which may be worn by the user during the course of play and which will help prevent the user and the user's clothing from contacting any cleaned off matter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning and drying golf club heads and golf balls which can be worn during the course of play and which can store several golf balls at a time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning and drying golf club heads and golf balls which is easily maintained such as by washing.